She's The Man
by jungjaeyong
Summary: Taeyong dipaksa menggantikan kakak kembarnya, Taeyeon dan menjalani kehidupan asrama perempuan selama satu bulan. JOHNYONG! JAEYONG! 2TAE! YUTAE! NCT!
1. Chapter 1

**She's The Man**

* * *

Sudah begitu banyak kejadian konyol dan memalukan yang menimpa dirinya selama hidupnya yang sudah berjalan hampir enam belas tahun di dunia ini. Dan ia berani bersumpah, inilah pengalaman paling konyol dan tidak masuk akal diantara semuanya. Semua ini gara-gara nunanya yang entah kerasukkan apa hingga menjerumuskan adik manis kesayangannya pada sebuah masalah besar hanya demi liburan sebulan penuh ke Paris bersama sang pacar. Hebat.

Dengan hati penuh kekesalan dirinya membawa kakinya melangkah, menarik koper berisi barang-barang bawaannya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Sepatu dan pakaian yang kini ia kenakan sungguh membuatnya risih, terlebih rambutnya yang kini begitu panjang―benar-benar membuatnya gatal dan merasa tak nyaman. Belum lagi make up di wajahnya yang ia yakin akan membuat wajahnya iritasi. _Ugh._

"Taeyeon-shi!"

Lihat saja. Dirinya berjanji akan mencekik sang nuna jika ia bertemu dengannya lagi, batinnya sadis. Um, mungkin terdengar sedikit kejam. Tapi biar saja.

"Taeyeon-shi, tunggu!"

Dasar nuna menyebalkan.

Dirinya masih sibuk merutuk dalam hati, sehingga tak sadar jika seseorang sedari tadi terus mengejar dari belakang sambil memanggil namanya―bukan nama yang sebenarnya juga sih.

"Hei." Sosok itu mencoba menghentikan langkahnya yang memang terkesan tergesa.

Taeyeon terlonjak kaget sebagai respon, mendapati seseorang menarik lengan kanannya dan menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba seperti itu. Matanya melotot, secepat kilat ia menghardik tangan yang memegang tangannya dengan kasar dan berteriak, "Siapa kau?!" sambil mundur beberapa langkah, melupakan kopernya yang kini tergeletak di lantai.

Ups. Sepertinya dia lupa akan kesan feminim yang semalaman penuh diajarkan sang nuna dua hari lalu.

Orang yang dibentak itu tentu merasa sangat kaget menerima perlakuan seperti itu, alisnya mengerut dan memandang tak percaya orang di depannya yang kini sudah bersiap memasang kuda-kuda. "H-hei," gugup orang itu sambil mundur beberapa langkah. Mengantisipasi akan sebuah pukulan atau tendangan yang mungkin dilayangkan orang di depannya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, tanda menyerah. "Aku ini Johnny. Kau tidak padaku, Taeyeon-shi?" lanjutnya lagi sambil masih terheran-heran.

Ya! Aku bahkan sama sekali tak mengenalmu, batinnya kesal.

Meski begitu ia mulai santai dan meninggalkan pose kuda-kudanya, melayangkan sebuah senyum manis yang terkesan innocent. "Maafkan aku. Err, sepertinya aku agak lupa. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang mudah sekali melupakan sesuatu," ujarnya sambil nyengir, menyesali perbuatannya yang aneh tadi sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

Meski masih setengah tak percaya, Johnny akhirnya tersenyum juga, terlebih melihat kelakuan gadis di depannya yang benar-benar imut di matanya. Dengan sigap tanpa disuruh, ia mengambil alih koper yang tergeletak di lantai tadi dan mempersilahkan Taeyeon berjalan terlebih dahulu layaknya seorang gentleman sebelum mulai berjalan mengikuti Taeyeon yang masih terbengong-bengong, "Bagaimana liburanmu, Taeyeon-shi?" tanyanya ramah sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

"Lumayan," balasnya meski sebenarnya sangat berlawanan dengan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Liburannya benar-benar bencana. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi.

"Cukup menyenangkan," jawab Johnny cepat, "Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa menghabiskan liburan berdua."

"Hah?" Seketika langkah kaki Taeyeon terhenti. Ia terkejut. Dia tak salah dengar kan?

"Kau tahu Taeyeon-shi, saat liburan kemarin aku sama sekali tak bisa melupakan dirimu," ujarnya sambil kembali mengumbar senyum lebar.

"Ahhh… begitukah?" tanya Taeyeon dengan senyum miring sambil melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Oh, ya ampun. Ternyata selain tubuhnya yang tinggi, rambut belah tengah dan senyum idiot, pemuda ini juga tukang gombal, batinnya. Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya, ia tahu sang nuna memang cantik, tapi dia itu benar-benar galak dan menakutkan. Heran masih ada orang yang mau menggombalinya seperti ini.

Perjalanan itu dipenuhi obrolan, ah bukan, mungkin lebih pantas disebut _monolog_ karena sedari tadi sosok bernama Johnny itu sama sekali tak bisa berhenti bicara meski ditanggapi dengan kata-kata pendek oleh Taeyeon yang sebenarnya tak mengerti dengan topik pembicaraannya.

"Sudah sampai," ujarnya saat keduanya berada di depan sebuah pintu.

 _Akhirnya._

"Terimakasih," sahut Taeyeon sambil kembali mengambil alih koper miliknya dari tangan Johnny. Taeyeon baru saja akan beranjak masuk jika saja tidak merasakan sebelah tangannya kembali ditarik. Taeyeon berbalik, menatap sosok Johnny dengan alis berkerut. "Kenapa?"

"Kau sibuk malam ini, Taeyeon-shi?"

Taeyeon menggeleng otomatis, ia baru datang dan ia memang belum ada janji. Menurut sang nuna sih, ia dan kedua teman sekamarnya pasti akan pergi ke spa paling tidak dua minggu sekali dan pergi shopping paling tidak sepulang sekolah. Dasar wanita.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengajakmu makan," Johnny berkata dengan senyum menawan dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

 _Glek._

Bagaimana ini?!

Dia mencoba mengalihkan pandangan ke mana pun, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia tak mau jika mengiyakan ajakan itu dan terjebak pada masalah yang lebih besar lagi. Nuna! Aku harus menjawab apa?! "Um, maaf, aku baru ingat ada janji malam ini," Taeyeon beralasan dengan gugup sambil berdoa dalam hati agar pemuda itu mengerti dan pergi secepatnya.

"Baiklah." Jelas sekali raut kekecewaan di wajah Johnny dan itu membuat Taeyeon setidaknya merasa sedikit bersalah. "Mungkin lain kali," lanjutnya akhirnya mengulas kembali senyum lebarnya.

Taeyeon mengangguk sambil balas tersenyum dan―

 _Cup!_

 **?!**

 **Agjashdjabahjdagaajjlk**

"Bye."

Langsung terbengong di tempat saat Johnny mencium pipinya kilat sebelum pamit pergi dan menghilang dibelokan koridor.

Dia… baru saja… dicium… cowok?

TAPIKAN DIA JUGA COWOK!

 _Taeyeon-nuuuuna! Aku benar-benar akan mencekikmu!_

* * *

 ** _Taeyong_**

Tidak, tidak. Kalian memang tidak salah membaca atau apapun. Karena ya! Aku seorang _cowok!_

Dan aku _dipaksa_ harus menggantikan nunaku untuk sebulan kedepan di asramanya. Sebagai dirinya. Sebagai _cewek_. Karena ia punya tiket liburan ke Paris dengan pacarnya sebagai hadiahnya dari undian random yang tak sengaja ia ikuti.

 _Lee Taeyong kini terjebak di sini, berpura-pura menjadi kakak kembarnya, Lee Taeyeon._

 _Selamat datang di neraka._

Mungkin kalimat itu benar-benar pas untuk menyambut kedatanganku di tempat mengerikan ini. Baru saja selangkah memasuki kamar, aku lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut dengan teriakan yang berasal dari dua gadis yang kutahu penghuni kamar ini―selain aku. Mulai sekarang.

"TAEYEON-UNNIE!"

Keduanya, yang tadi sibuk bersantai di ranjang sambil membaca majalah langsung terlonjak dan menghampiriku yang membatu di depan pintu karena menatap sekeliling kamar ini.

 _KENAPA SEMUANYA MERAH MUDA?!_

"Bagaimana kabarmu, unnie?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka. Wajahnya ditutupi masker berwarna hijau, membuatnya nampak seperti seorang alien mengerikan yang selalu mengahantui tidurku dan membuatku menangis tengah malam.

 _Hei! Jangan tertawa, alien itu memang sangat mengerikan!_

"Err, baik." jawaban pendek yang hanya bisa kuberikan sekarang. Karena masih sibuk menatap horror ke semua oranamen di ruangan ini yang di dominasi warna khas anak perempuan. Merah muda. Warna yang paling aku benci dan aku hindari karena bisa membuat mataku sakit seketika. _Hell._

"Kau baik-baik saja, unnie?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Mungkin karena melihat wajahku pucat? Jika itu yang kau tanyakan maka jawabannya, tidak! Tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Aku sungguh ingin pulang. Aku rindu kamarku yang tanpa warna merah muda. Kalau bukan demi mobil sport itu, aku sama sekali takkan mau melakukan hal konyol begini.

"Eum, ya." balasku lesu sambil berjalan masuk dengan langkah gontai. "Aku hanya lelah setelah perjalanan jauh," dan itu tidak sebenarnya bohong. Bisa kulihat kedua gadis itu nampak menyesal dan mengangguk mengerti dengan alasan yang aku berikan.

Salah satu dari mereka merangkulku sampai ke ranjang, "Lebih baik kau istirahat," sahutnya perhatian sambil tersenyum lembut sementara koperku di urus oleh yang lain.

"Terimakasih, Irene…" sahutku lemas.

"Apa?" tanya perempuan lainnya kaget, ia menghentikan aktifitasnya membereskan pakaianku ke lemari. Menatapku aneh sekarang.

"Kau memanggilku Irene, Taeyeon-unnie?" alisnya berkerut tanda keheranan. Ouh. Apakah aku salah bicara? "Aku ini Seulgi!" ujarnya lagi dengan nada kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan pipi mengembung dan tatapan menyelidik.

Ah benar, aku memang salah bicara. Nuna memang bilang ia punya dua teman sekamar. Irene dan Seulgi―mereka hanya berbeda beberapa bulan tapi bersikeras memanggilnya 'unnie'. Tapi ia sepertinya lupa memberitahuku yang mana Irene dan yang mana Seulgi. "Ahh…" aku memijat pelipisku guna mengurasi rasa gugup, berpura-pura pusing dan terlihat tak enak badan karena itulah yang aku jadikan alasan sekarang. Berharap mereka takkan curiga.

 _Eh?_

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh dahiku. Dan itu―Irene, kali ini pasti benar. Ia terlihat khawatir. "Sepertinya kau memang butuh istirahat, unnie. Sepertinya kau demam," lanjutnya dengan pengertian. Begitupun dengan Seulgi yang memandangannya dengan kekhawatiran yang sama.

"Unnie berkeringat banyak sekali," komentar Seulgi.

Ya, terimakasih pada kalian yang membuatku gugup hingga seperti ini. Tersenyum kecil. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukkan saat ini.

"Err, ya, sepertinya begitu," sahutku cepat-cepat bangkit dari duduk-duduk di pinggir ranjang. Bagaimanapun aku harus mengganti pakaianku saat ini.

Sementara itu, mereka mulai kembali melakukan aktifitas masing-masing lagi. Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi.

 _Huh._

Setidaknya aku aman untuk saat ini. Penyamaran ini sepertinya akan mudah.

 _Klek._

Aku menutup pintu. Dan saat itulah aku mendengar suara teriakan dari luar entah berasal dari Irene atau Seulgi.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya selama liburan tubuhmu jadi bertambah tinggi ya, unnie!"

Sebelum di sahut suara yang lain, "Suaramu juga sedikit berbeda, apa kau sedang sakit tenggorokkan?" tanyanya.

 _Glup._

Dan luntur sudah apa yang aku pikirkan beberapa detik yang lalu. Sekarang yang aku hanya ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding. Karena ternyata―mereka sadar lebih cepat dari yang aku kira. Entah sampai kapan penyamarannya ini akan bertahan. Aku hanya berharap, setidaknya akan lebih dari satu minggu.

 _Aktingnya benar-benar payah!_

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK..._**

Tak ada yang membuka suara diantara kedua orang yang kini memenuhi ruangan keluarga yang diliputi suasana mencekam. Salah satu dari mereka, dengan sebuah luka di tangan kanannya yang dibalut perban, menunduk dalam tanpa bisa menatap balik sosok lain yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh kekesalan.

Ia memang melakukan kesalahan yang cukup merepotkan. Menabrakkan mobilnya ke pohon untuk yang ke err, empat kali? Ia tak ingat pasti. Mungkin akibat kepalanya yang kena benturan akibat insiden itu ia jadi amnesia.

"Untung Ayah dan ibu tak ada di rumah," dengus sang gadis dengan kesal. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan adiknya yang begitu keras kepala. Sudah tahu tidak bisa menyetir―ia tak lulus tesnya meski sudah lima kali mencoba―tetapi tetap nekat untuk melaju ke jalan. Dan sekarang ia hanya meringis, mendengar omelan sang nuna.

Sosok itu mengembungkan pipinya, "Bukan aku yang salah. Kenapa pohonnya malah ada di situ." ujarnya membela diri.

Dan itu membuat sang nuna semakin kesal.

 _Puk._

"Bodoh!" ujar sang nuna sadis sambil memukul kepala sang adik yang sepertinya tidak beres, semakin tidak beres setelah insiden itu. "Pohon itu memang sudah seharusnya di sana. _Kau_ yang kenapa malah membuat mobil itu keluar jalan dan menabrak pohon!?" tanyanya kesal.

Taeyong hanya memajukkan bibirnya tanpa bersuara. Kenapa kejadian ini harus terjadi saat sang nuna ada di rumah. Harusnya kan dia ada di asrama, batin Taeyong.

"Kau tahu, gara-gara ini kau di skors dari sekolah selama sebulan. Astaga!"

"APA?!"

 _Puk._

Lagi dan lagi kepala Taeyong menjadi sasaran pemukulan sang nuna yang sudah diambang batas emosi. Wajarkan ia berteriak? Ia sama sekali tak tahu menahu mengenai penskorsan ini. "Kenapa begitu?!" protes Taeyong tak terima. Ia _hanya_ menabrakkan mobilnya ke pohon. Apa hubunganannya dengan ia yang mendapatkan skors dari sekolah?

"Adikku yang manis," meski kalimatnya begitu manis, tapi nadanya yang penuh kekesalan sangat tak enak untuk di dengar. "Bagaimana tidak diskors? Kau itu bukan hanya membuat mobilmu hancur menabrak pohon tetapi juga membuat tabrakan beruntun antara tiga mobil yang ada di depan dan belakangmu! Dan kau tahu? Salah satu dari korbannya adalah wali kelasmu!"

 **"** MWO?!"

Hei, ia sama sekali tak tahu jika ceritanya sampai separah itu.

* * *

 ** _Taeyong_**

Dua hari berlalu begitu cepat. Dan selama itu aku belum pernah keluar dari rumah ini karena hukuman dari nunaku yang galak dan menyeramkan itu. Tak ada yang aku kerjakan. Tak ada sekolah, tak ada tugas apalagi menyetir-nyetir lagi. Yang aku bisa lakukan hanyalah diam menunggu kesembuhan tangan kananku dan memandang mobil sport merah yang terparkir di gerbang rumahku dari jendela. Mobil milik nunaku yang selalu aku impi-impikan menjadi milikku.

Bosan.

Aku beranjak ke arah ranjang dan menidurkan tubuhku di atasnya. Memandangi langit-langit kamar dalam kesunyian hingga.

" **KYAA!"**

―sebuah teriakan melengking seakan menggemparkan rumah itu membuatku menutup kedua telingaku serapat mungkin, mengantisipasi ketulian mendadak. Cepat-cepat aku turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke arah sumber suara yang aku yakini berasal dari nunaku. _Kenapa dia?_

"Ada apa, nuna?" tanyaku agak khawatir saat turun dari tangga dengan tergesa, melihat nunaku meloncat-loncat ke sana kemari sambil berteriak 'KYAA! KYAA!' begitu keras. Begitu _out of character_.

"Yong! Aku menang undian!" sahutnya girang. "Dua tiket liburan ke Paris selama sebulan penuh!"

 _?_

"Pokoknya aku harus pergi dengan kekasihku."

* * *

Taeyong meringis, melihat ke _excited_ an nunanya yang kini bahkan menari-nari ke segala arah seperti orang tidak waras. "Errr, itu bagus nuna," sahut Taeyong pelan. "Tapi bukannya liburanmu akan berakhir minggu ini?" tanyanya lagi.

 _Crack._

Dan seketika semua kesenangan itu terasa terhenti di hati Taeyeon. Itu benar, batinnya. Taeyeon menatap adiknya sambil berfikir keras. Ia tentu takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menikmati kota fashion dunia itu bersama sang pacar, tapi ia juga tak mungkin untuk meninggalkan sekolahnya―bisa digantung ia jika sampai ayah dan ibunya tahu.

Tapi… tunggu dulu…

Taeyeon menatap sang adik dari atas ke bawah dengan penuh selidik. Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide cemerlang seakan memenuhi benaknya.

"Kau! Ya kau, Yong! **"** sahut Taeyeon tiba-tiba sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh adiknya. "Kau bisa menggantikanku selama aku pergi ke Paris!"

 **"** APA?!" Taeyong melotot tak percaya dengan penuturan sang nuna. Ia menatap horror, menganggap pendengaran terganggu sehingga mendengar hal tidak masuk akal begitu. Tapi begitu melihat mata sang nuna yang begitu berapi-api, Taeyong yakin nunanya sama sekali tak bercanda dengan ucapannya tadi. "TIDAK!"ujar Taeyong tegas.

"Ayolah, Yong. Hanya sebulan. Takkan lama!"

Taeyong mundur beberapa langkah dari sang nuna, ngeri. "TIDAK NUNA! Kau pasti sudah gila!"

"Aku tidak gila!" sahut Taeyeon tersinggung. "Aku hanya memintamu menggantikanku selama sebulan. Lagian kau kan sedang diskors! Tidak akan ada yang tahu," bujuk sang nuna sambil mencoba merayu adiknya.

"Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK!" Taeyong menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Aku ini cowok!"

 _Puk._

"Aku tidak bilang kau cewek, bodoh!" sahut sang nuna sadis sambil memukul kepala adiknya dengan tak main-main. "Kau hanya harus menjadi aku," jelas Taeyeon.

"Tapi kau cewek!" Taeyong menjerit histeris, "Dan itu berarti aku harus menjadi cewek. TIDAK MAU!"

Taeyeon menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu kesal. Giginya gemeletuk. "Baik, kalau kau tak mau. Akan aku laporkan tentang kecelakan itu dan skors mu pada ayah dan ibu," ancam Taeyeon tanpa nada bercanda. Ayah dan ibu mereka memang sedang ada bisnis di luar negeri dan belum tahu tentang insiden itu.

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya, agak gentar dengan ancaman itu. Membayangkan betapa marahnya sang ayah jika tahu ia telah menabrakkan mobil, lagi. "B–biar saja!" tapi ia lebih tak mau lagi menjalani rencana gila nunanya.

Taeyeon menghela napasnya dengan berat. "Baiklah." Ujarnya dengan nada putus asa. "Aku takkan jadi memberikan mobil sportku padamu kalau begitu," ujarnya santai sambil berbalik dan berjalan pergi dari Taeyong yang tiba-tiba mematung.

"Kau bilang apa, nuna?"

Kena kau, batin Taeyeon sambil menyeringai.

Ia menengok ke belakang dengan ekspresi datar. "Kubilang; aku tidak jadi memberikan mobil sportku padamu," ujarnya santai. Ia tahu adiknya itu sangat menginginkan mobil sport miliknya dari dulu, maka dari itu.

"Kau―akan memberikannya padaku?" Tanya Taeyong tak percaya.

Taeyeon mengangguk kecil, "Tadinya. Jika kau mau membantuku."

Taeyong terdiam lama.

Meski begitu Taeyeon sudah tahu jika rencananya; _berhasil._

Dan TaeyonG sungguh menyesali keputusannya.

 _ **...FLASHBACK END.**_

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**She's The Man**

* * *

Taeyong tahu, mimpi buruknya akan segera di mulai sesaat setelah ia mengangguk, menyetujui rencana nuna-cantik-tukang-paksa nya itu demi sebuah mobil sport. Ia sendiri tak tahu, apa sebenarnya yang membuatnya mengangguk setuju. Karena jujur, dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia sangat tidak mau melakukannya. Ayolah… cowok mana yang rela dirinya didandani layaknya cewek? Tidak ada!

Maka dari itu Taeyong hanya bisa terdiam di samping ranjang milik sang nuna yang kini sibuk dengan lemari pakaianya. Cemberut, itulah yang ia lakukan. Tak lupa dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada pertanda kesal. Tingkah lakunya seperti anak kecil? Biar saja!

"Nuna, apa yang kau lakukan?" ketus Taeyong. Ia sungguh bosan melihat sang nuna melempar-lemparkan semua pakaiannya yang berkerlap-kerlip dan kekurangan bahan miliknya yang tadinya tersimpan rapi di dalam lemari ke atas ranjang. _Apa dia mau menjual semua bajunya?_ batin Taeyong, menerka-nerka.

"Diamlah. Lebih baik kau mulai memilih pakaian-pakaian itu, Yong," balas nunanya yang masih sibuk. Kini mengeluarkan koleksi sepatu berhak tinggi miliknya ke luar tempat penyimpanan. Sesudahnya ia berjalan menuju meja rias, mengeluarkan semua _make up_ yang ia miliki.

 _Nunaku sudah gila_ , batinnya.

Taeyong, meski tak mengerti dan bosan setengah mati mulai melihat-lihat pakaian itu―seperti perintah nunanya. Mulai memilih pakaian yang kini tersebar di ranjang yang ia duduki. Pilihannya jatuh pada sehelai _dress_ dengan panjang yang tak sampai menutupi lutut, berwarna putih gading dengan ornamen pita di sana-sini. _Simple_ , tapi manis. Tapi tetap saja, pakaian cewek…

"Memang buat apa semua ini, nuna?" tanya Taeyong.

Taeyeon tak menjawab. Ia berjalan ke arah adiknya dan tanpa bicara mengambil dress itu. Mengamatinya sebentar dengan seksama sebelum tersenyum lebar. "Pilihan yang bagus," komentarnya pada sang adik yang masih diliputi rasa penasaran. Ia mengembalikan _dress_ itu ke tangan Taeyong dan berujar. "Cepat ganti bajumu," perintahnya kemudian sebelum kembali berkutat dengan make-up-dan-entah-apapun-itu di meja riasnya yang kini penuh dengan barang-barang.

Hah?

Taeyong melongo, tak mengerti dengan kalimat nunanya yang terakhir. "Maksudnya?"

Dia baru mandi dan pakaiaannya pun baru ia ganti. Rasanya tak perlu baginya untuk berganti pakaian lagi, apalagi dengan pakaian cewek yang kekurangan bahan dan uh… dia kan cowok!

Taeyeon menengok sebentar dan memberi pandangan kau-bodoh-sekali pada adiknya dengan alis yang berkerut. "Maksudnya; cepat ganti bajumu dengan dress itu, bodoh!" sahut Taeyeon tak sabar.

"APA?!"

"Aku bilang; ganti bajumu dengan dress itu, Yong! Kau tuli?"

Taeyong menatap lekat-lekat _dress_ di tangannya dengan pandangan penuh rasa ngeri dan apa-kau-serius ia layangkan pada nunanya. Membayangkan pakaian itu melekat pada tubuhnya saja sudah membuatnya pusing seketika, apalagi benar-benar memakainya.

"Nuna kau bercanda?! AKU TIDAK MAU!" protes Taeyong. Itu sangat menggelikan. _Sangat, sangat, sangat menggelikan!_

Taeyeon mendesis, ia sebal dengan adiknya yang selalu keras kepala dan sulit diatur. Ia bertolak pinggang, menatap Taeyong tajam. "Sudah kubilang ganti bajumu," ujar Taeyeon.

"Tap―"

"Kau tidak mau mobil sportnya?" potong Taeyeon cepat, melayangkan senyum bagai seringai setan yang sangat mengerikan bagi adiknya yang kini bungkam, tak berani lagi menolak perintahnya.

Taeyong merasakan kepalanya berputar saat ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya yang diatas ranjang sebelum menuju kamar mandi dengan dress sialan di tangannya. Ia merasa perutnya tergelitik, membayangkan dirinya mengenakan pakaian ini. Astaga! Berapa kali kah ia harus bilang kalau ia itu _cowok_!

 _BRAK!_

'Awas kau, nuna!'

Dengan sebuah bantingan pintu di belakangnya, Taeyong, dengan wajah cemberut akut menggeram, berjanji dalam hati akan membalas nunanya suatu saat nanti.

Ya. Nanti. Saat mobil sport itu sudah menjadi miliknya tentu saja. Lihat saja.

* * *

 _Krieeet._

Taeyeon menengok ke arah pintu kamar mandi saat mendengar suara decitan pintu. Ia melirik dengan penasaran, bagaimana penampilan adiknya dengan balutan dress miliknya. Menyimpan semua alat-alat make up yang sedari tadi di pegangnya dan menghampiri pintu kamar mandi, yang meski sudah dibuka, sosok adiknya tak kunjung muncul. Alisnya mengerut pertanda heran.

"Yong?" panggilnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Taeyeon membuka pintu kamar mandi itu lebih lebar dan seketika, ia merasakan perutnya melilit. Taeyeon ta kuasa menahan tawa lepasnya.

"Hahahahaha."

Taeyong, yang sedari tadi diam, langsung berteriak tak terima "Tak ada yang lucu, nuna!" ketusnya. Ia melipat tangannya di dada sambil cemberut, mengembungkan pipinya. Tapi sepertinya Taeyeon sama sekali tak memperdulikannya karena ia masih asik melanjutkan tawanya, yang justru semakin keras.

"Yong, kau―" tawa lagi, "Aku tidak menyangka. Yong―" Taeyeon memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Nuna jangan tertawakan aku!" Taeyong berteriak kesal, berjalan melewati nunanya dan duduk kembali di ranjangnya. Ia melirik ke kiri dan ia bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin yang ada pada lemari. Uh, pantas saja nunanya sampai tertawa begitu. Ia sendiri saja mulas melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Ia, dengan balutan dress itu terlihat begitu _cantik_. _Asdfghjkl―_

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa cantik begini, Yong," puji Taeyeon sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. Tapi Taeyong tahu jelas itu adalah sebuah sindiran untuknya dan pujian untuk nunanya sendiri, karena wajah mereka yang memang identik. Jika saja ia cewek, maka ia akan dengan senang hati mengucapkan terimakasih dan memberikan senyuman manis untuk pujian nunanya itu. Tapi sayangnya ia bukan. Ia itu _cowok_. Cowok yang dipaksa memakai pakaian cewek oleh nunanya yang sudah tidak waras.

Taeyong melirik sebal nunanya yang kini menatapi dengan begitu lekat dari atas sampai bawah dengan tangan yang memegang dagu dan dahi berkerut, membuat Taeyong merasakan sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi. "Sepertinya ada yang kurang," gumam Taeyeon.

Taeyong memang sudah terlihat seperti dirinya, dengan pakaian itu, kecuali rambutnya yang pendek. Wajah mereka yang identik, tanpa dibuat-buat pun memang sudah terlihat sama. Tapi tetap saja. Ada sesuatu yang kurang. Hm, apa ya?

Aha!

"Yong?"

"Apa nuna?"

"Sepertinya kau lupa sesuatu."

Taeyong menatap dirinya, ia tak merasa ada yang kurang. "Apa?" tanyanya. Apa yang ia lupakan?

Bukannya menjawab, Taeyeon malah berbalik menuju lemarinya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Ia kembali dengan sebuah senyum ganjil yang membuat Taeyong bergidik.

"Kau lupa dengan ini," ujar Taeyeon santai, mengangkat sebuah benda yang membuat Taeyong serasa ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

"B-bra?" Taeyong tergagap, menatap horror benda itu. "NUNA KAU SUDAH GILA!"

Taeyeon menggeleng, "Dadamu terlihat datar, Yong. Jadi kau harus memakai ini," jelas Taeyeon sambil memberikan benda itu ke tangan adiknya. "Dan aku tidak gila," sangkalnya cepat dengan sebuah tatapan tajam yang mengerikan. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia mendengar kalimat itu dari adiknya hari ini. "Cepat sana. Masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan," perintah Taeyeon. Kembali menuju _make up_ dan benda apapun itu di meja riasnya. Meninggalkan Taeyong yang sudah ingin berlari untuk menangis ke pelukan ibunya saja.

' _Eomma_ …'

* * *

"AAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!"

 _Sraaaaak!_

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Yong! Diamlah. Santai sedikit!" perintah Taeyeon galak.

"Bagaimana bisa diam nuna!"

 _Sraaaak!_

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW! Saaaaaaakit!"

Taeyeon tak peduli, ia masih sibuk membasmi semua rambut-rambut panjang yang tumbuh subur di kaki adiknya yang kini menjerit. "Salah sendiri kenapa bulu kakimu panjang."

 _Sraaaaaakkk!_

"AAAWWWWWWW! Aku laki-laki nuna!"

' _Eommaaaaa_!'

* * *

Taeyong meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia menatap bayangannya di cermin. "Nuna, kita batalkan saja perjanjiannya," ujar Taeyong dengan nada gemetaran pada nunanya yang duduk tak jauh di sampingnya, membaca majalah fashion dengan santai. Tapi sepertinya nunanya itu tak mendengar―pura-pura tak mendengar―rengekannya. Ia hendak bangkit dari duduknya, tapi sepasang tangan menahan bahunya dan membuatnya kembali duduk dengan paksa.

"Santai sedikit ya sist," ujar orang entah-bergender-apa itu pada Taeyong yang sudah gemetaran. Ia sibuk memegang megang rambut Taeyong. Dari bayangan cermin itu Taeyong bisa melihat tampang dari stylish salon itu yang bertubuh kekar tapi memakai anting dan bulu-bulu ayam warna pink di lehernya.

"Ahjusshi, aku–"

"Siapa yang kau bilang ahjusshi?!" Taeyong tersentak mendengar suara keras dan pelototan mata mengerikan preman itu, sedetik sebelum berganti dengan suara menggelikan, "Panggil aku _daddy_ oke?" lanjutnya dengan kedipan mata genit yang membuat Taeyong merasa mual seketika.

Dengan wajah pucat, Taeyong mengangguk pelan. Ia melirik ke samping, tempat nunanya berada beberapa detik yang lalu dan melihatnya tak ada.

'Nuna, kau jahat…' batinnya. 'AKU KAN TAKUT BANCI!'

' _EOMMMMMAAAA!'_

Taeyeon, yang memang mengetahui hal itu sengaja pergi. Bersembunyi di tempat yang tak terlihat sambil menertawakan adiknya yang sudah sepucat mayat hidup.

* * *

"Yong?" Tanya Taeyeon sambil berusaha mengejar adiknya yang berjalan begitu cepat di depannya. Tak memperdulikannya semenjak keduanya keluar dari salon. Adiknya itu tengah merajuk dan tak mau bicara. "Yong!"

"Yong, tunggu!"

"Yongie, jangan marah."

Taeyong diam. Ia memang sudah bertekad untuk tak berbicara pada nunanya itu lagi. Sudah cukup pengalaman buruk dengan banci di salon tadi. Baginya nunanya itu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Saat ini dirinya hanya ingin segera pulang.

 _TAP!_

Taeyong yang tadinya melangkah cepat, tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang di pasang di salah satu toko. Ia memegang rambutnya, merasa tiba-tiba ingin menangis seketika. Rambutnya― kenapa jadi panjang begini?!

Bagus. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti nunanya sekarang.

Taeyong baru saja akan melangkah lagi tapi ia malah menabrak seseorang.

" _Mianhae_ ," ujarnya pelan sambil mendongak. Mendapati raut terkejut dari pemuda yang ditabraknya saat melihat wajahnya.

"Taeyeon-shi?"

Taeyong terkejut bukan main dengan panggilan itu. Dengan cepat kilat ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok kakaknya. Nihil, nunanya hilang.

"Eum, hai," balas Taeyong pelan sambil tersenyum manis, tak tahu harus bebicara apa karena ia sama sekali tak mengenal orang ini. Orang ini salah mengenali dirinya sebagai nunanya. Tak heran, melihat tampilannya saat ini. "Sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya sekedar basa-basi. Bagaimana pun ia sedang berperan sebagai kakaknya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, mengangkat barang bawaannya yang kebanyakan adalah buku. Taeyong berkedip melihat senyum kalemnya, juga wajahnya yang dibingkai kacamata berframe hitam. Tampan. "Aku membeli beberapa buku. Kau?" tanyanya balik.

"Hanya―" dipaksa, "―jalan-jalan," balasnya pelan.

"Sendirian?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Taeyong mengangguk. "Ya, begitulah."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, merasa tiba-tiba canggung. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu di sekolah," pamit pemuda itu sambil lalu. Taeyong menatap punggung pemuda itu menjauh sebelum berpura-pura menatap ke arah lain saat pemuda itu berbalik.

"Taeyeon-shi?" panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau―" ujar pemuda itu menggantung, "―terlihat semakin manis saja," lanjutnya pendek. Lalu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Taeyong yang membatu dan merasakan pipinya memanas.

 _Bodoh! Ada apa denganmu?_ Batin Taeyong sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yong!"

"Nuna?" ujar Taeyong kaget saat melihat nunanya yang sedari tadi ia cari kini berjalan mendekatinya. "Kemana saja?" Tanya Taeyong sebal.

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Siapa maksudmu nuna?"

"Dia, pemuda yang tadi bicara denganmu." Jelas Taeyeon sambil menarik tangan Taeyong untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. "Moon Taeil. Apa yang ia katakan?"

Taeyong menyerhit melihat tingkah nunanya yang sedikit berubah dan nadanya yang terdengar tak senang. Bukannya tadi dia yang sedang marah pada nunanya ya? Kenapa sekarang justru terkesan sebaliknya? "Dia hanya bertanya kenapa aku, _um_ bukan, tapi kenapa nuna di sini," jawab Taeyong jujur. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Taeyeon diam.

"Nuna?"

Taeyeon tak menjawab. Wajahnya terlihat tak berekspresi.

"Nuna kau kenapa? Dia siapa?"

Langkah keduanya terhenti. Taeyeon berbalik, menatap adiknya dan menghela napas berat sebelum menjawab enggan. "Dia Moon Taeil. Mantan pacarku."

* * *

"Yang benar," ketus Taeyeon saat melihat Taeyong kembali terjatuh saat belajar mencoba berjalan dengan sepatu _high heels_.

Taeyong tak membalas, ia hanya cemberut sambil kembali berdiri dan memungut buku tebalnya. Kembali mencoba berjalan dengan sepatu hak tinggi itu dengan buku di atas kepala. Memang semenjak kembali dari salon, nunanya berubah sangat drastis dan menjadi tak banyak bicara. Tapi itulah yang membuat suasananya menjadi tidak enak dan menyeramkan. Taeyong lebih suka nunanya yang marah-marah dan cerewet jika begini, karena begitulah sifatnya. Tidak seperti sekarang. Semuanya pasti berhubungan dengan pemuda itu.

Moon Taeil.

"Nuna aku lelah…" keluh Taeyong, terduduk di lantai setelah merasa dirinya tak kuat untuk terus berjalan. Kakinya sakit sekali. Buku tebalnya pun masih tetap berada di atas kepalanya.

Taeyeon menatapnya sebentar sebelum berujar dingin, "Kau bahkan belum bisa berjalan dengan benar," ketusnya. Menghela nafas berat ia berujar, "Istirahat sepuluh menit."

Dan Taeyong akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega. Mengambil minum dan meneguknya hingga habis.

Tapi Taeyong memukulnya keras. "Mana ada gadis yang minum sekali tegak begitu."

Taeyong cemberut, mendapati pukulan di kepala serta omelan nunanya. Jadi cewek itu merepotkan. Setelah menjalani pelajaran kilat tentang semua hal yang boleh dan tak boleh dilakukan seorang cewek dari nunanya ia semakin yakin jadi cewek itu memang repot.

Tak boleh itu… tak boleh ini…

Kenapa banyak sekali aturan?

Taeyong menguap, merasakan matanya mulai mengantuk dan tubuhnya kelelahan.

"Tutup mulutmu saat menguap, bodoh!"

Ugh. Dan sekali lagi dia kena omel.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk-angguk mengabaikan nunanya yang masih berkoar-koar, sambil berjalan menuju ranjang dan berbaring begitu saja.

 _Grrrr._

Taeyeon menggeram melihat kelakuan adiknya. Dengan kesal ia menjewer sebalah telinga adiknya tanpa perasaan.

"Aww, awww, awww. Nuna sakit! lepas!" Taeyong menggosok telinganya yang merah, menatap nunanya dengan sebal. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?" protesnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur!? Cepat latihan lagi!"

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

"Unnie. Taeyeon-unnie, bangun…"

Taeyong menggeliat, merasa tidurnya terganggu saat ia merasakan seseorang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Mencoba membangunkannya yang malah kembali menutup mata sambil memeluk bantal. Mendengkur pula.

Irene―yang sedari tadi mencoba membangunkannya terheran, alisnya berkerut tanda tak mengerti dengan perubahan teman sekamarnya itu yang begitu kentara. Tak biasanya Taeyeon sulit dibangunkan begini. Biasanya bahkan ialah yang bangun paling pagi dan membangunkan dirinya dan Seulgi. Sekaligus menyuruh mereka bersiap.

"Mungkin ia kelelahan," ujar Seulgi saat keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. Ia mendekat dan menyerhit melihat Taeyeon yang masih tidur.

Irene dan Seulgi saling bertatapan dengan alis mengerut.

"Ini benar-benar Taeyeon-unnie kan?" Tanya Irene tak percaya. Sosok di hadapannya terlihat seperti orang lain.

Seulgi mengangguk sedetik, sebelum kemudian menggeleng dan pada akhirnya mengangkat bahu, ragu. "Ya, tidak dan tidak tahu," balas Seulgi santai. Ia berjalan ke meja rias dan mulai mengikat rambutnya.

"Taeyeon-unnie."

" _Eung_ …"

"Unnie, bangun. Kita ada kelas pagi ini."

" _Umm_. Lima menit lagi, _eomma_ …"

 _Ha? Eomma?_

Irene melirik Seullgi. Menatapnya dengan tatapan bagaimana ini? Yang dijawab dengan anggukan bahu dan gelengan kepala. Tidak tahu juga.

"Unnie, ini bukan eomma. Ini Irene."

" _Hng_! Nuna, berisik! Mmm… jangan ganggu aku," igau Taeyong sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, layaknya mengusir orang.

"Nuna?" ulang Irena tak mengerti.

 _Drrrttt Drrrrrt_

Handphone Taeyeon yang berada di meja nakas tiba-tiba bergetar. Irene mengambilnya, melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk dari―

"TAEYEON-NUNA?!"

Ia berteriak spontan sebelum menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Menatap Seulgi horor.

Seulgi yang penasaran pun berjalan mendekat, mendekatkan kepalanya demi melihat pesan itu. "Buka pesannya."

Dan Irena menurutinya.

 _Click._

.

 **From** : Taeyeon-nuna

Yongie, pelajaran pertama hari ini Matematika.

Dan jangan lupa nanti malam ada pesta penyambutan murid baru.

Pakai gaun yang nuna pilihkan waktu itu.

Lakukan dengan baik, jangan sampai ketahuan.

Jika ada apa-apa hubungi nuna.

.

Irena dan Seulgi menatap pesan itu dengan tak percaya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pengertian memenuhi benak mereka. Keduanya kompak menatap 'Taeyeon' yang masih tidur. Terkejut.

"Seul?"

" _Hum_?"

"Sepertinya aku paham"

"Apa?"

"Taeyeon. Dia punya adik kembar kan?"

"Ah… Iya…"

"Siapa… namanya?"

"Yongie. Taeyong."

"Tapi…"

Seulgi menatap Irene. "Apa?"

"Taeyong itu laki-laki kan?"

"…Iya."

 _Matilah kau, Lee Taeyong._

* * *

 **TBC**

TERIMAKASIH YANG SUDAH REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**She's The Man**

* * *

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya saat berdiam diri di depan cermin. Di depannya kini berdiri seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang lengkap dengan seragamnya yang berupa kemeja di balut sweater abu-abu tanpa lengan, yang dipadukan dengan rok pendek bermotif kotal-kotak merah yang serupa dengan kemejanya. Wajahnya terlihat horor. Pucat.

"…Ini aku?" gumamnya setengah tak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf O lebar.

 _Puk!_

 _Puk!_

Ia menepuk pipinya dengan kedua tangan beberapa kali. Barangkali sekarang ia sedang tidur, bermimpi buruk dan bisa segera terbangun. Tapi sayangnya, ini semua nyata.

"Ini gila," gumamnya lagi sambil membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi cermin dan bersandar lemas pada wastafel, ia memang ada di kamar mandi sekarang. Sendirian. "Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti nuna," lanjutnya sambil menengadah menatap langit-langit. Entah kenapa tapi harga dirinya terasa baru saja habis menguap ke udara. Kembar sih kembar, tapi tak harus seperti ini juga. Sial.

 _Crossdress_. Sudah cukup Taeyong punya pengalaman buruk dengan hal itu saat masih kecil dulu. Salahkan bibi-bibinya dan obsesi sakit mereka memiliki boneka hidup yang bisa mereka dandani sesuka hati.

Teringat akan nunanya, segera ia ambil handphone miliknya yang berada di saku. Keningnya berkerut. "Nuna mengirim pesan?" tanyanya heran saat melihat kotak masuk. Ada sebuah pesan dari nunanya tapi ia bahkan tak ingat kapan itu masuk dan terlebih, kapan ia membukanya. _Mungkin aku lupa_ , batinnya.

Taeyong menggerakkan jarinya di atas layar, membalas pesan itu dengan cepat.

.

 **To** : Taeyeon-nuna

Ne, aku mengerti, nuna. Aku akan menghubungi secepatnya jika ada apa-apa.

Jangan lupa beli oleh-oleh untukku. Awas saja.

.

"Haaah."

Taeyong mendesah lemas lagi. Ini hari pertamanya dan yang harus ia lakukan adalah berlaku wajar—layaknya sang nuna agar penyamarannya ini tak ketahuan. Bisa digantung dia oleh nunanya yang galak itu jika sampai semua ini terbongkar. Karena bukan hanya dirinya tapi nunanya juga akan dalam masalah besar. Dan tentu, akan melibatkan orangtua mereka juga. Bisa-bisa, selain tidak boleh berkendara, Taeyong juga malah dikutuk jadi penunggu rumah dan tak boleh keluar lagi.

"Tenang, Yong, ini hanya sebulan," gumamnya sambil memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Kembali membayangkan mobil sport merah yang nanti akan menjadi miliknya setelah ini semua selesai dengan mata besarnya yang berbinar.

"Taeyeon-unnie? Kenapa belum keluar? Kita bisa terlambat," teriakan Seulgi dari luar membuatnya mau tak mau dengan cepat keluar dari kamar mandi setelah merapihkan dasi, pita dan rambutnya sekali lagi.

"Apa yang unnie lakukan di dalam?" Tanya Seulgi yang berdiri di ambang pintu ditemani Irene yang entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan terlihat begitu aneh sejak tadi pagi—sejak ia bangun. Irene menatapnya seperti sedang melihat hantu. Dan ia juga tak mendengarnya bicara sepatah katapun padanya.

Taeyong tersenyum kecil. Mengambil tas selempang berwarna merah muda dan memakainya di bahu sebelum mendekati mereka. "Maaf," ujarnya sambil tersenyum canggung. Aku butuh waktu untuk mengenali diriku sendiri tadi, tambahnya dalam hati.

Dan mereka pun pergi. Menuju gedung sebelah untuk kelas pertama hari ini.

* * *

 **Taeyong**

Perjalanan menuju kelas ternyata cukup jauh. Banyak sekali lorong dan belokan yang harus dilalui dan aku yang buta arah ini tentu takkan bisa menghapalnya dalam sekali lewat. Ah. Gedung sekolah itu sendiri memang terletak di gedung sebelah yang terhubung dengan asrama. Pantas saja wanita-wanita di sini memiliki tubuh bagus dan ideal, mereka disuruh olahraga tiap hari rupanya. Aku yang belum biasa sudah mulai kelelahan dengan nafas putus-putus mengimbangi kecepatan berjalan kedua teman nunaku yang begitu cepat.

Uh. Kakiku sakit.

Setelah melewati jembatan—yang merupakan penghubung gedung sekolah dan asrama—aku berhenti sebentar.

"Capek," keluhku sambil berdiri menyandar ke jembatan.

Seulgi dan Irene berhenti juga. Menatapku.

"Bukankah kita sudah terbiasa begini, unnie? Keluhan itu biasanya hanya akan dilontarkan anak baru," heran Seulgi padaku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sementara Irene masih tak bicara. Jangankan bicara, menatapku saja ia bahkan tak mau.

Aku menjadi canggung tiba-tiba karena pernyataan itu. "A-aku… sejak liburan memang gampang kelelahan," elakku sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke mana pun. Berusaha menghindari tatapan menyelidik itu dengan salah tingkah. Gelisah.

Berjalan bersama Seulgi dan Irene—mungkin lebih cocok disebut mengikuti mereka dari belakang—sungguh terasa aneh. Mereka kenapa? Aku ingat nuna pernah bercerita tentang dua temannya itu dan bilang mereka itu begitu cerewet. Tapi sekarang? Mereka pendiam sekali. Belum lagi tatapan takut Irene dan tatapan Seulgi padanya yang ia sadari sejak tadi.

"Kalian… kenapa?" tanyaku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Seulgi mengangkat bahu santai, tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, unnie." katanya lalu berjalan lagi bersama Irene.

Aku yang masih lelah hanya bisa menghela napas dan kembali bersandar pada jembatan. Di sekitarku, aku bisa melihat taman. Menghirup udara banyak-banyak sebelum aku melangkah lagi, menyusul Seulgi dan Irene yang sudah jauh di depan.

"Tunggu!" teriakku pada mereka agar memperlambat langkah. Aku kan tidak tahu jalan! Dan—"Ugh."

Aku benci rok mini.

* * *

Kukira setelah capek berjalan—ralat, berlari—menuju kelas penderitaanku akan berakhir. Sayangnya tidak seperti itu. Karena saat aku, Seulgi dan Irene datang. Antrian siswi-siswi sudah memenuhi area koridor di depan kelas. Membuatku heran.

"Kita terlambat," desah Irene lemas pada Seulgi. Ah, akhirnya ia bicara juga, meski bukan padaku sih.

Dan setelah mengamati beberapa saat aku akhirnya paham, rupanya antrian ini adalah antrian bagi siswi yang terlambat. Banyak sekali, batinku. Tapi mengingat perjalanan menuju kelas yang sangat jauh, itu sama sekali tak mengherankan. Dasar. Jadi cewek itu memang merepotkan.

Aku berbaris, tepat di belakang Seulgi sementara Irene di depannya.

"Bagaimana ini. Aku tak mau tanganku dipukul. Inikan hari pertama."

"Aku juga," rengek Seulgi sambil mencoba mengikis kuteks yang ada di kuku jari-jari tangannya.

Ha? Apa yang mereka bicarakan, sih? Kenapa mereka sibuk sekali?

Dan pertanyaanku itu terjawab segera terjawab saat antrian semakin pendek dan giliran Irene tiba. Aku melirik penasaran.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya guru kedisiplinan—jangan tangan kenapa aku tahu siapa dia. Apalagi namanya jika bukan guru kedisiplinan yang berdiri di depan kelas dan datang untuk memeriksa atribun serta tetek bengek para murid?

"Bae Irene."

Aku bisa melihat guru itu memperhatikan Irene dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan intens. Mulai menghitung dengan jarinya. "Telat, rok terlalu pendek, kaos kaki tenggelam, accesoris berlebihan dan—" ia menarik rambut Irene yang dikucir cukup keras. "Rambut dicat." Lanjutnya. Ah, rambut Irene memang berwarna ungu pudar.

Dengan isyarat sang guru itu memerintah pada Irene, yang dengan patuh mengangkat tangannya terbuka sambil menunduk. Dan memukul tangan itu dengan sesuatu yang sedari tadi di pegangnya, kayu pemukul berdiameter tipis. Membuatnya meringis dan membuatku yang mengintipnya dari bahu Seulgi melongo. Uh-oh. Aku tidak kira sekolah ini begitu kejam. Ha, hal itu pasti yang membuat nuna memiliki watak mengerikan, tempramental dan selalu berlaku kejam padaku. Rupanya ini alasannya.

"Nama?"

"Kang Seulgi."

Guru kedisiplinan itu mengangguk-angguk. "Katakan padaku berapa kali aku harus memukulmu?" tanyanya santai sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Seulgi cemberut. Mulai melihat penampilannya dan berujar sebal. "Lima, miss."

Tapi sang guru kedisiplinan malah bertanya lagi dengan alis mengerut tanda tak percaya, "Kau yakin?"

Seulgi semakin cemberut. Ia mulai menghitung dalam hati kesalahannya—terlambat, rok terlalu pendek, sepatu berwana, kuteks, kontak lens. "Enam." Untuk pakaian yang tidak rapi.

Tongkat kayu itu terayun enam kali di atas telapak tangan Seulgi

"Bahkan ibuku tak berani memukulku," ujar Seulgi pelan, berdecak kesal kemudian ia masuk kelas, membuat antrian semakin pendek.

Giliranku.

Aku menatap lekat sang guru kedisiplinan itu. _Hell,_ ia bahkan lebih mengerikan dari nunaku. "Kim Taeyeon," balasku saat ia menanyakan nama. Meski itu bukan namaku melainkan nama nunaku. Ah, memikirkannya membuat Taeyong kesal, Awas saja kau nuna.

"Ish." Dan aku mendapat dua pukulan di tangan—untuk terlambat dan kaos kaki tenggelam. Tanganku memerah dan terasa sakit. Ini bukan pengalaman hari pertama yang menyenangkan. Bibirku mengerucut sebal.

Benar. Perkirannya selama ini memang akurat. Menjadi wanita memang sangat merepotkan.

* * *

Taeyeon turun dari taksi tepat di depan bandara. Ia tersenyum lebar menatap dua tiket pesawat di tangannya. Setelah semua barang bawaanya diturunkan dari bagasi, ia segera masuk. Mencari ke sana ke mari sosok sang kekasih yang baru beberapa waktu tadi mengabarinya jika ia sudah sampai di sini lebih dulu. Ia melangkah sambil mendorong troli berisi barang-barangnya.

"Winwin!" ujarnya saat melihat sosok itu duduk di salah satu kursi. Ia tersenyum manis, langsung berdiri dari duduknya untuk menyambut kedatangan Taeyeon. Yang langsung memeluknya.

"Kukira kau takkan datang nuna," ujar Winwin saat pelukan itu terlepas.

Taeyeon yang mendengar panggilan kekasihnya itu mengembungkan pipi. "Jangan paggil aku nuna, Winwin," ujarnya sambil memeluk sebelah tangan Winwin yang tertawa karena tingkah lakunya itu.

"Tapi kau lebih tua, nuna," ujar Winwin terkekeh sambil mengelus rambut Taeyeon. Kekasihnya memang manja sekali. Winwin memang satu tahun lebih muda dari Taeyeon, makanya ia memanggil Taeyeon dengan sebutan nuna. Jika dilihat, mereka ini memang lebih terlihat seperti nuna dan dongsaeng. Apalagi dengan Winwin yang terlihat lebih pendek karena Taeyeon memakai high heels.

Taeyeon kembali cemberut. "Tapi aku pacarmu," rengeknya lagi.

"Ne, baby," balas Winwin mengaku kalah.

Mereka berdua duduk dengan Taeyeon yang masih memeluk sebelah tangan Winwin dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya, menunggu panggilan keberangkatan pesawat mereka.

 _ **Drrrrtt Drrrrttt**_

Taeyeon yang merasakan handphonenya bergetar segera melihatnya. Sebuah pesan, dari adiknya. Ia terkekeh kecil, membayangkan bagaimana dongsaengnya itu saat menyamar menjadi dirinya selama sebulan ke depan di asramanya. Pasti Taeyong sangat tersiksa dan entah kenapa Taeyeon justru merasa begitu senang membayangkan dongsaengnya itu menderita. Ia memang nuna tak berperasaan.

"Siapa?"

Taeyeon menengok ke samping. "Taeyong," balasnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Taeyong-hyung meyamar seperti itu?" Tanya Winwin memasang tampang khawatir. Ia cukup takut karena itu akan sangat beresiko. Meski ia bahkan tak bisa membedakan mana Taeyeon yang asli saat pertama melihatnya. Tetap saja kan…

Taeyeon menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan saja dia," balasnya diikuti tawa puas diakhir kalimat. Ia mematikan handphonenya dan tersenyum lebar saat panggilan penerbangan pesawat mereka terdengar.

"Ayo!" ajaknya sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

* * *

Taeyong menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja saat bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi. Uh, bisakah kalian melihat asap hitam mengepul dari kepalanya? Ia merasakan otaknya gosong. Sekolah aneh ini memang aneh sekali, batinnya. Tak ada jam istirahat khusus seperti sekolah lainnya, seperti sekolahnya. Hanya lima menit bebas sebelum kembali belajar. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa pulang—maksudnya, kembali ke kamar—lebih cepat.

Guru-gurunya pun galak sekali. Ia mendapat dua teguran akibat ketahuan mengantuk saat pelajaran bahasa Korea dan satu bonus mengerjakan soal Matematika di depan. Ia juga bisa melihat pemuda sebelumnya yang mengajaknya kencan, masih dengan rambut belah tengahnya yang konyol, Johnny, juga sekelas dengannya. Juga Taeil, pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu ia temui di mall.

Sebelumnya ia mengira jika kelas ini hanya akan dihuni oleh anak perempuan, ternyata tidak. Rupanya hanya asramanya saja yang berpisah. Ia juga cukup kaget tadi saat melihat pintu lain di sisi lain ruangan yang menampilkan antrian para cowok terlambat. Bahkan pintu kelasnya ada dua, batinnya aneh.

"Ayo kita pergi belanja!" sahut teman nunanya yang lain—yang kalau tidak salah namanya Wendy, gadis manis dengan rambut coklat pendek yang diikat dua. Mereka sedari tadi memang sibuk merencanakan acara setelah pulang sekolah. Nanti malam ada pesta penyambutan murid baru dan mereka sedang sibuk menyiapkan diri.

"Setelah itu kita ke salon," timpal cewek lain di sampingnya. Yeri.

"Dan makan!" itu Sooyoung.

Aku bisa melihat Seulgi dan Irene mengangguk-angguk semangat sebagai tanggapan, mereka berbincang heboh. Mata mereka berbinar-binar. Dasar cewek, jiwanya akan bangkit saat membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi tunggu—tadi mereka bilang salon? Taeyong langsung merinding karena teringat pengalaman buruknya.

"Aku tidak ikut ya," celetuk Taeyong tiba-tiba. Membuat mereka semua menatapnya heran dan perbincangan itu terhenti. Dia tersenyum canggung.

"Kenapa? Ayolah Taeyeon-nuna, kita harus tampil cantik di pesta itu kan?" bujuk Wendy yang diangguki yang lain. Terkecuali Seulgi dan Irene yang hanya diam memandangnya.

Taeyong terdiam, apa yang harus ia katakan? Ah! "Tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang sepulang sekolah," balas Taeyong lancar mengarang alasan sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu?"

Taeyong mengangguk. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tas selempangnya dan mulai melangkah keluar. "Aku duluan ya semuanya," pamitnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Ia menjauh dari kumpulan para cewek itu dengan cepat.

* * *

Seulgi dan Irene bangkit dari duduk mereka dan berjalan ke pintu menatap punggung Taeyong yang mulai menjauh sementara yang lain masih sibuk mengobrol seru.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Irene pelan dengan khawatir pada Seulgi yang mendesah. "Bukankah sebaiknya kita laporkan pada guru saja?" usulnya lagi.

Seulgi terdiam sebentar sebelum menggeleng, "Taeyeon-unnie pasti punya alasan melakukan ini kan? Kalau kita melaporkannya dia bisa dalam masalah besar," katanya mengutarakan pendapatnya. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku dan mulai mencari nomor di kontak. Menelpon Taeyeon—yang asli. "Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah menghubunginya dan menanyakan alasannya."

 _ **Tuuuuttt Tuuutttttt**_

Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat la— _Klik._

"Bagaimana?" tanya Irene penasaran.

Seulgi menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Tidak aktif."

Mereka berdua bertatapan. Bingung harus bagaimana.

* * *

 **Taeyong**

"Di mana ini?" gumamku dengan bingung menatap sekitar. Bodohnya aku yang malah pergi begitu saja. Aku kan buta arah dan tak tahu jalan kembali ke kamar. Sekarang aku tak tahu berada di mana, tersesat. Harusnya aku bertanya dan meminta pada Seulgi atau Irene untuk mengantarku kembali ke kamar.

Tapi mereka akan curiga jika aku melakukannya. Selain karena nuna sudah di sini sejak dua tahun lalu, aku juga sudah bilang jika aku ada janji dengan seseorang kan?

"Aissssh," desahku sambil menggaruk kepala. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah menghabiskan waktu sampai mereka pulang belanja dan menemukan jalan kembali ke kamar asrama. Aku merogoh saku dan mengambil ponsel. "Aku harus menghubungi, nuna," gumamku sambil menunduk dan mulai mencari nomor nunaku untuk menelponnya tanpa menghentikan langkah kakiku. Tak sadar jika di depanku ada orang yang juga sama-sama tak memperhatikan jalan.

 _BRUKKKK_

"WHAAAAAA!"

"AWAS!"

 _PRAAAK_

Tabrakan pun terjadi dan tak bisa dihindari. Dibarengi suara teriakan dan bunyi benda jatuh.

Aku terhuyung ke belakang dengan begitu keras hingga tak sadar melemparkan ponsel begitu saja. Aku menutup mata rapat-rapat saat merasa akan terjatuh dengan perasaan takut menunggu rasa sakit itu datang. Tapi setelah lima detik berlalu… kenapa tidak sakit?

Aku membuka mata perlahan dan melihat seseorang pemuda yang tak aku kenal ada di depanku. "Eh?" ucapku refleks. Ia merangkul pinggangku, membuatku tak jadi terjatuh. Tunggu—merangkul pinggangku?!

Cepat-cepat aku menjauh dan menatapnya horror. Oh, God. Baru saja aku dipeluk cowok! COWOK! "Apa yang kaulakukan?!" ujarku horor, tanpa sadar berteriak.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatapku tajam. "Aku baru saja menolongmu, bodoh," ujarnya kesal. Ia berjongkok dan memungut benda hitam yang tergeletak di lantai sebelum berteriak padaku. "AH! LIHAT! Gara-gara ulahmu PSP-ku rusak!"

Aku melongo menatapnya, yang baru saja memarahiku. Harusnya aku yang marah! Aku!

"Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus menggantinya!"

Mataku melotot dengan ucapannya. "YAK! Itu bukan salahku."

"Jelas-jelas ini salahmu. Kau berjalan tak melihat jalan!" Ia kembali membentakku. Menatapku dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam.

Bisa kurasakan orang-orang yang melewati koridor itu menatapi kami. Aku merutuk dalam hati kenapa orang itu berteriak sekeras itu padaku hingga mengundang perhatian begini. Yang salah kan dia! Ah, meski sebenarnya aku juga salah sih. Aku tidak melihat jalan karena sedang menelpon. Ah tunggu—mana ponselku?!

Aku mencari sekitar dan mendapati ponselku tergeletak di lantai tak jauh dari situ. Aku memungutnya dan melihat layarnya pecah! Oh tidak. Aku mencoba menyalakannya, tidak bisa.

"Kau!" tudingku pada pemuda itu, "Harus mengganti ponselku!" ujarku galak. Lupa dengan semua ajaran nunaku tentang berlaku lemah-lembut dan manis lagi.

Pemuda itu mengerut keningnya mendengar penuturanku. "Kau yang seharusnya mengganti PSPku!" balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Tapi ponselku juga rusak!"

Bisa kulihat pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Itu bukan urusanku. Cepat ganti!"

Menyebalkan sekali dia! "Aku tidak mau! Kau yang harusnya ganti rugi!" balasku tak mau kalah.

Pemuda itu tampak kesal, ia berdecak, "Menyesal aku menyelamatkanmu tadi," gumamnya. Ia menatapku lama, seakan teringat sesuatu. "Ah, kau itu bukannya mantan hyungku, ya? Pantas saja ia memutuskanmu. Dasar wanita menyebalkan," lanjutnya lagi sambil berlalu melewatiku.

Mantan hyungnya? Siapa? —apa Taeil? Jadi dia adiknya Taeil? Berarti dia adik kelasku kan? Dasar adik kelas kurang ajar!

"YAAAK! Mau kemana kau? Kita belum selesai!" teriakku memanggilnya yang sudah berada jauh di depan sana.

Pemuda itu berbalik, menatapku dari tempatnya berdiri. "Aku banyak urusan. Lain kali saja aku menagih ganti rugi padamu," ujarnya sambil berlalu. "Namaku Jung Jaehyun. Ingat baik-baik. Dasar jelek."

Aku hanya bisa menggeram kesal, harusnya aku yang berkata begitu. Aku melepas sepatuku, melemparnya ke arah pemuda tadi dengan kesal. Tapi sosok itu sudah lebih dulu hilang di belokan. "DASAR MENYEBALKAN!" teriakku, tak peduli lagi dengan tatapan semua orang yang memandang aneh ke arahku.

Aku melemas seketika, menyadari satu hal saat menatap ponselku yang rusak.

Bagaimana caranya aku menghubungi nuna nanti?!

Matilah kau, Taeyong.

* * *

Taeyong berjalan dengan lemas. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tersesat begini. Kakinya mulai terasa pegal karena berjalan tak tentu arah sejak tadi, dan ini sudah sore. Bagaimana caranya ia kembali? Ia merutuk tempat ini yang begitu luas. Ia menghempaskan pantatnya di salah satu kursi di bawah pohon. Ia ada di luar sekarang, entah di mana itu. Sepertinya ini sebuah taman. Entahlah.

Kenapa ia begitu sial?

"AHHH! MENYEBALKAN!" rutuknya sambil mengacak rambut panjangnya hingga membuatnya acak-acakan dan jepit pita yang digunakannya kini berada di posisi miring. Bibirnya mengerucut, pipinya mengembung.

"Hahahaha."

EH? Suara tawa tiba-tiba saja terdengar.

Taeyong menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda tampan yang tinggi berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Tertawa, menertawainya.

"Kau lucu sekali," ujar pemuda itu sambil mendekat kea rah Taeyong yang menatapnya aneh. Sosok itu meloncat dan berdiri di depan Taeyong dengan tangan di saku. Terkesan santai sekali. "Apa yang dilakukan gadis cantik di sini, sendirian?" tanyanya sambil menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

Taeyong merutuk dirinya yang malah merasa terpesona melihat senyum itu. Aish. Dia kan cowok. Taeyong, dia cowok! Sadarlah! "A-aku… hanya berjalan-jalan," balasnya. Tak mungkin baginya untuk mengaku dirinya tersesat. Itu memalukan.

Pemuda itu beralih dan duduk di samping Taeyong, "Berjalan-jalan?" tanyanya penasaran.

Taeyong mengangguk

"Di taman asrama cowok?" tanyanya lagi.

Taeyong mengangguk lagi. Tunggu—taman asrama cowok?!

Tiba-tiba Taeyong pucat, menyadari satu hal. Wajahnya berubah horor. Pantas saja ia tak menemukan kamarnya sejak tadi. Ia melenceng jauh sekali hingga berada di gedung asrama cowok yang terhalang satu gedung dari gedung asrama cowok—Gedung sekolah—Gedung asrama cewek. Begitulah urutannya. Kenapa ia tak sadar dengan hal itu?! Sedari tadi yang ia temui kan hanya cowok—cowok menyebalkan itu apalagi! Bodoh!

Ia tak sadar dengan ekspresi dan tingkah lakunya yang berubah-rubah begitu cepat. Pucat, nampak berpikir keras, bergumam dengan tampang sebal, mengangguk-angguk sambil menggigit bibir.

Suara tawa lepas terdengar lagi.

Taeyong menoleh, menatap pemuda itu yang kini tertawa lagi.

"Kau lucu sekali." Dan begitu saja mencubit pipi kiri Taeyong dengan gemas.

EH?

Seakan tersadar, pemuda itu menarik tangannya dan menghentikan tawanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar lagi. "Aku Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Kim Taeyeon," balas Taeyong sambil menatap aneh.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Bukannya para gadis sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk pesta nanti malam?" Tanyanya dengan alis terangkat tinggi. Setengah bercanda.

Taeyong ingin sekali menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan kalimat bermakna negative, tapi itu sama saja dengan menunggu sang nuna menggantungnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, ia harus mengatakan masalahnya. "Errr sebenarnya..." Yuta menatap Taeyong, penasaran. Taeyong menunduk, merasakan wajahnya terbakar sebelum melanjutkan. "…aku tersesat."

Dan sekali lagi suara tawa terdengar.

"YAK! Jangan tertawa!" ujar Taeyong sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Yuta yang melihatnya malah menganggap gadis ini lucu. "Baiklah… baiklah…" ujarnya menyudahi tawanya. Masih terkekeh.

Ia bangkit dan menatap gadis itu, terlihat berantakan. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan merapihkan rambut serta jepitan pita di rambut Taeyong dengan jari-jarinya sebelum berujar lagi. "Ayo, aku antar ke asrama!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar lagi. Bersemangat sekali.

Wah, senyum lebar di wajah tampan itu bahkan bisa membuat Taeyong berdebar.

YAK! Kim Taeyong! Ada apa denganmu?!

* * *

Taeyeon dan Winwin turun dari pesawat dengan senyum lebar. Setelah melalui perjalanan cukup panjang di atas pesawat mereka akhirnya mendarat di kota fashion dunia—Paris.

"Akhirnya sampai juga," gumam Taeyeon girang. Ia tersenyum lebar menatap Winwin yang juga tengah menatap kagum sekitarnya saat keluar dari bandara.

 _Puk_

Taeyeon mengenakan jaketnya yang sedari tadi ia lepas sembarang dengan tergesa, sehingga tak sadar jika ponsel yang ia taruh di saku jaket itu meluncur jatuh dari tempatnya semula.

"Ayo pergi, baby," ajak Taeyeon pada Winwin sambil menggandengnya.

Mereka akan menuju hotel untuk beristirahat sebelum memulai petualangannya di kota ini. Mereka pergi bersama dengan taksi yang membawa mereka. Meninggalkan ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

* * *

 **Taeyong**

Akhirnya sampai juga.

Aku berbalik menghadap Yuta di depan pintu dan menyunggingkan senyum manis, "Terimakasih, banyak," ujarku padanya. Ia membalas dengan senyuman lebarnya dan mengacak rambutku.

"Jangan tersesat lagi ya," godanya, membuatku mengerucutkan bibir. "Masuklah, kita bertemu lagi di pesta. Berdandanlah yang cantik!"

Aku mengangguk saja, padahal dalam hati merutuk karena dengan adanya pesta aku harus memakai gaun dan high heels. Aishhh. Semua ini gara-gara nuna!

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Taeyeon."

"Ya."

Dan ia pergi.

"Haaah." aku menghela napas sebelum membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk. Di dalam aku melihat Seulgi dan Irene sudah mengenakan gaun mereka sedang berdandan. Aku membatu dengan wajah begitu merah.

 _Mereka cantik sekali._

Irene dengan gaun panjang berwarna merah muda pucat yang mengerut di bagian atas pinggang. Rambutnya yang cukup panjang dan curly ia ikat satu ke samping. Sementara Seulgi dengan gaun berwarna peach simple selutut dengan tali-tali sebagai hiasan. Rambutnya digerai begitu saja, dengan kepangan kecil di kedua sisi kepalanya .

"Kau dari mana, Taeyeon-unnie?" Tanya Seulgi yang sedang memasang anting di telinga kanannya, membuyarkan lamunanku yang masih mengagumi penampilan mereka. Ia manatapku dari pantulan di cermin. Irene juga menatapku dengan tatapan entah-apa-itu yang tak kutahu.

"Aku—habis jalan-jalan," dustaku tak sepenuhnya dusta. Anggap saja kejadian tersesat itu salah satu dari rencana jalan-jalanku yang terduga. Aku melepas tas selempang dan melemparkannya ke kasur. Aku membuka lemari, mengambil gaun dan high heels yang akan aku kenakan atas pilihan nuna sebelumnya.

Sebuah gaun di bawah lutut dengan lengan tiga perempat berwarna maroon.

Aku meringis melihatnya, membayangkan aku memakainya membuat perutku tergelitik. Tapi mau tak mau aku akhirnya pegi ke kamar mandi. Bersiap. Pesta akan dimulai sejam lagi dan aku bahkan belum mandi.

* * *

Aku sepertinya mulai seperti para cewek. Tak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan untuk menatap diri sendiri di depan cermin. Rasa tak percaya itu masih saja ada meski sudah sering kali aku melihat bagaimana tampilanku sebagai nuna.

"Ini…" gumamku. Gila, lanjutku dalam hati. Aku merasa familiar dengan kata 'gila' ini, karena aku selalu menggunakannya saat selesai bercermin. Aku membalikkan tubuhku membelakangi cermin dan menghadap Seulgi dan Irene yang menatapku terkejut. _Hell_ , aku bahkan lebih terkejut dari mereka!

Aku baru saja selesai menganti pakaian dengan gaun nista itu dan didandani Irene.

"Kau… cantik, unnie," gumaman Irene terdengar olehku, yang diangguki Seulgi.

Aku memang terlihat _cantik_ sekarang, tak kalah cantik dari Seulgi dan Irene.

Dan itu—MENGERIKAN!

Taeyong ingin menangis saja rasanya.

'EOMMAAAA. ANAK LAKI-LAKI KEBANGGAANMU TERNISTAKAN!'

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
